This invention relates to a process for making butane triols and to butane triols made by the process.
Butane triols are valuable chemical intermediates for the pharmaceutical and agrochemical industries. For example butane triols are used in the preparation of antiviral compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,071) and platelet activating factors (Tet. Lett, vol 26, No. 42, pp 5195-5198, 1985). There is a need for commercially viable processes for the manufacture of butane triols which give a high yield of good quality product, are practical on large scale plant and do not produce foul odours.
A paper in Chemistry Letters, 1984, pp 1389-1392, published by The Chemical Society of Japan, described an attempted reduction of (S)-(xe2x88x92)-malic acid dimethyl ester in tetrahydrofuran using sodium borohydride but the resultant product consisted of multiple components which refused to be separated for structural diagnosis. Attempts using the pyrophoric and foul smelling borane-dimethyl sulphide complex gave the corresponding mono-ester in 88% yield and none of the triol was detected.
Reduction of malic acid dimethyl ester (also known as dimethyl malate) in ethanol using KBH4 is described in J. Chem. Soc, 1963, pp 2743-7. However, this process gave only a 25% yield of butane-1,2,4-triol.
The Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1987, 52, pp 2896-2901 described the reduction of malic acid dimethyl ester on a small scale (600 mg) in THF/H2O (1:1, 15 ml) using an excess of sodium borohydride. Although this paper claims a 96% yield of (S)-(xe2x88x92)-butane-1,2,4-triol the present inventors were unable to achieve anywhere near this yield when they repeated the experiment several times. Furthermore the complex product was difficult to purify. There is also a risk of sudden and vigorous hydrogen release if the THF and water are immiscible and the sodium borohydride suddenly comes into contact with the water.
A paper in Heterocycles, vol 24, No. 5,1986, pp 1331-1346, describes the reduction of L-malic acid using diborane prepared in situ from the prior reaction of BF3 etherate with sodium borohydride. However BF3 etherate is expensive and unpleasant to handle because of its lachrymatory properties and diborane presents a potential fire hazard.
According to the present invention there is provided a process for preparing a butane triol comprising reduction of a malic acid diester in a mixture comprising an ether, an alcohol and sodium borohydride.
The malic acid diester can be an (R)-malic acid diester, (S)-malic acid diester or (R,S)-malic acid diester. The ester groups can be optionally substituted alkyl or aryl, for example optionally substituted phenyl esters, but are preferably alkyl esters. Especially preferred malic acid diesters are (R)-, (S)- and (R,S) malic acid diesters of the formula 
wherein R1 and R2 are each independently optionally substituted alkyl.
Preferably R1 and R2 are each independently C1-4-alkyl, more preferably methyl or ethyl, especially methyl.
As examples of malic acid diesters there may be mentioned (R,S)-malic acid dimethyl ester, (R,S)-malic acid diethyl ester, (R,S)-malic acid methyl ethyl ester, (R,S)-malic acid diisopropyl ester and the corresponding (R)-malic acid diesters and (S)-malic acid diesters.
When the ester group is substituted, the substituent is preferably selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, such as C1-4 alkoxy; aryloxy, such as phenoxy; cyano and halo, such as bromo, but particularly fluoro or chloro, groups . Preferably, the ester group is unsubstituted.
The ratio of the ether to alcohol is preferably in the range 1:1 to 10:1, more preferably 1.5:1 to 9:1, especially 2:1 to 8:1 by weight.
Preferably the ratio of malic acid diester to mixture is preferably in the range of 1% to 25%, more preferably 10% to 23%, especially 12% to 20%, weight to volume (i.e. grams of malic acid diester per 100 ml in total of the alcohol and the ether used in the reduction process).
The number of moles of sodium borohydride used in the process preferably exceeds the number of moles of malic acid diester. Preferably there is used from 1.2 to 5.0 moles of sodium borohydride per mole of malic acid diester, more preferably 1.3 to 4.0.
The ether preferably has a boiling point above 50xc2x0 C., more preferably above 60xc2x0 C. For convenience the ether preferably has a boiling point below 200xc2x0 C., more preferably below 175xc2x0 C., because the ether is then removable on a rotary evaporator. In many embodiments, it is preferred that the ether is an alkyl mono-, di- or tri-ether in which each alkyl moiety comprises up to 3 carbon atoms, or is a cycloaliphatic ether. Examples of preferred alkyl mono-, di- or tri-ethers include diethyl ether, 1,2-diethoxyethane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, bis(2-methoxyethyl) ether (diglyme), 2,2-dimethoxypropane and diisopropyl ether. Examples of preferred cycloaliphatic ether include 1,4-dioxane and particularly tetrahydrofuran. Especially preferred ethers are tetrahydrofuran and bis(2-methoxyethyl) ether (diglyme).
The alcohol is preferably an alkanol, more preferably an alkanol having at least two carbon atoms, especially a C2-6-alkanol. Examples of suitable alkanols include ethanol, propan-1-ol, propan-2-ol, n-butanol, sec-butanol, tert-butanol and mixtures thereof. During the course of the process it is possible for trans-esterification to occur whereby the alcohol replaces some of the alcohol residues in the ester groups.
We have also found that by using an alkanol having at least two carbon atoms (e.g. a C2-6-alkanol) the amount of sodium borohydride required is lower than when the alcohol is methanol and the process proceeds at a more controlled rate. As a result the process advantageously produces less hydrogen gas, reduction of the ester groups to hydroxy groups proceeds more efficiently and the process is cheaper to perform.
Accordingly a further aspect of the invention provides a process for preparing a butane trio comprising reduction of a malic acid diester in a mixture comprising an ether, an alkanol having at least two carbon atoms and sodium borohydride.
In light of the finding that less sodium borohydride is required when the process uses an alkanol having at least two carbon atoms it is preferred that the further aspect of the invention is performed in the presence of 1.3 to 2.5 moles, more preferably 1.4 to 2.0 moles of sodium borohydride per mole of malic acid diester.
We have also found that it is not always necessary to heat the reaction under reflux when ethanol is used as the alcohol, although heating under reflux may be performed if desired. Accordingly the alkanol having at least two carbon atoms is preferably ethanol.
In light of the above a preferred process according to the invention is where
(i) the butane triol is (R)-butane-1,2,4-triol, (S)-butane-1,2,4-triol or (R,S)-butane-1,2,4-triol;
(ii) the ether is tetrahydrofuran or bis(2-methoxyethyl) ether (diglyme);
(iii) the alcohol is ethanol, propan-1-ol, propan-2-ol, n-butanol, sec-butanol, tert-butanol or a mixture thereof;
(iv) the ratio of the ether to the alcohol is in the range 1:1 to 10:1, by weight;
(v) the ratio of malic acid diester to the mixture is in the range 1% to 25% weight to volume; and
(vi) the number of moles of sodium borohydride is 1.2 to 5.0 moles of sodium borohydride per mole of malic acid diester.
Preferably the processes comprise adding a solution of the malic acid diester in an alcohol to a solution or suspension of sodium borohydride in THF or bis(2-methoxyethyl) ether (diglyme). The addition of diester to borohydride is preferably achieved incrementally or continuously over an addition period of from a few minutes up to several hours, for example from 30 minutes to 10 hours.
The process is preferably performed at a temperature in the range xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C., more preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C. When the alcohol is ethanol the process can advantageously performed at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. and when the alcohol is iso-propanol, t-butanol or sec-butanol the process can advantageously performed at 10xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C., more preferably 15xc2x0 C. to 55xc2x0 C. However, it is most preferred that the reaction is carried out at ambient temperature, such as from 15 to 25xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment the present process comprises the steps:
(i) dissolving a malic acid diester in an alcohol, preferably an alkanol having at least two carbon atoms;
(ii) adding the product of step (i) to a mixture of sodium borohydride and the ether;
(iii) optionally heating the product of step (ii); and
(iv) optionally separating the resultant butane triol from the ether, the alcohol and the sodium borohydride.
If desired, one or more dopants, e.g. potassium, lithium and/or calcium halides, may be included in the mixture. Preferably, such dopants if employed are included in small, for example, catalytic, amounts. Preferred dopants are LiCI and KCI. The dopant preferably is present in an amount of 0 to 20%, more preferably 0 to 15%, especially up to 0 to 10% by weight relative to the weight of sodium borohydride. Such dopants can be used to speed up the process, although in some cases one may not wish the process to proceed faster and the dopant is therefore omitted.
The reaction time of the process of the present invention will depend on a number of factors, for example the reagent concentrations, the relative amounts of reagents and particularly the reaction temperature. Typical reaction times, in addition to the reagent addition times, range from 1 hour to 48 hours, with reaction times of 3 to 20 hours being common. When the reaction is carried out at ambient temperature, reaction times of from 5 to 18 hours are often employed.